Our DealOutsiders Style
by ClarkKentsgirl96
Summary: A one-shot based off the best coast's our deal music video. Please r&r! Thanks I don't own anything except an overactive imagination.


**This is a one shot short story. It's an Outsiders version of the "Our Deal" music video. If you haven't seen it, go to the mtv website and type in the search box Best Coast Our Deal (There's a 4 minute version and a 10 minute version, although it's longer the extend version is more clear) But to warn you if you do it'll give away the story :p But anyway I wrote this one day when I was bored and got the idea for it, so hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_There were two groups in Tulsa: The greasers and the Socs. _

_The greasers ruled the North side…_

_While the Socs ruled the South…_

…_It was only a matter of time before their paths crossed…_

It was a hot boring summer day. Two young greasers, Ponyboy and Johnny, were walking the streets bored. It was one of those days were there was nothing to do, so the two were looking for something to keep themselves entertained for awhile. Without even planning it, the two friends ended up on the South side, if a greaser ended up there they were asking to get jumped. The two decided to lay low and slowly work their way back to their own territory. They had to hide in corners in order to not get caught. As they did they caught glimpses of Socs drinking and joking around. Ponyboy couldn't help but think greasers and Socs were so different, but at the same time, alike. If the two were on the North side they would find groups of hoods talking about girls, cars, and how much they hated the other group. Just like what the Socs were doing here.

When the two thought it was safe, they walked out into the open to get to a shortcut back to the North side. But then, they felt like there were eyes on them. Johnny looked behind him to see a Soc named Bob watching him. He had on a lot of rings on his fingers, which were holding a bottle of vodka. Ponyboy looked to the side to see another Soc named Randy giving him a death stare. Without saying a word, the two ran in separate directions hoping to get away.

Ponyboy was on the school track team and was able to make a get away. Johnny, however, was small and frail and didn't have as much luck. He was soon in the middle of circle, surround by Socs. They all had devious looks in their eyes. Johnny was so freighted he couldn't do anything but stand there frozen. The Socs soon moved in closer on him…

* * *

><p>Ponyboy had been running for about two minutes and was finally away from the Socs. He stopped to catch his breath. As he did he noticed someone standing a few yards ahead of them. Their back was facing him, but he could tell it was a girl. All Pony could see was a amazing red hair, it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. He could also tell by the way she dressed she was a Soc. But he couldn't helped but hoped she'd turn around so he could see who it was.<p>

She finally did. It was a girl he recognized, Cherry Valence. She had a stunning face, it was flawless. When she faced him Pony couldn't but think of how pretty she was. She slowly got a smile on her face, making Ponyboy smile back. They walked closer to each other slowly. Ponyboy wanted to say something, but was worried if he started to speak another Soc would come and see. He took a pen out of his palm and wrote on his palm instead.

"_Will you meet me later?"_

Cherry read it, smiled and nodded. Ponyboy then whispered in her ear to meet him in an empty lot that was in between the North and South sides, right before sunset. He hugged her before having to run off before any Socs saw them together, but he couldn't wait to see Cherry again.

* * *

><p>Both Pony and Cherry were on time to hang out. They stayed together for the whole sunset. In that short period of time, they learned so much about one another, bonded faster then either one of them ever had before, and fell in love. They goofed around, talked, watched the sunset. At one point Cherry got cold and Ponyboy wrapped his jacket around her. Ponyboy told her everything that was on his mind without worrying what she would think. Something he could never do before with someone so quickly. Sure he had his brother Soda, but he didn't understand it the way Cherry did. And there was also Johnny, but it took Ponyboy awhile to open up to him too.<p>

Cherry couldn't get over how amazing Ponyboy was. He wasn't like any greaser-or even person- she'd known before. He was actually watching the sunset and enjoying it, and he was talking to her about poetry. He even recited the poem 'Nothing Gold Can Stay' by Robert Frost. She never knew someone who looked at life the way Ponyboy did.

Right before the sun finished setting, the two shared a kiss. It was long, passionate, and breathtaking. When they kissed they felt a little spark, like their lips were meant to kiss one another's. It was then both told each other without words that they loved each other.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy went back to the North side that night on top of the world. He was even gonna tell Johnny, who he hadn't seen since earlier on that afternoon. He just figured he ran off to Dallas. When Ponyboy walked into his house Darry didn't ask where he'd been like he expected him too.<p>

Everyone in the gang was there, which wasn't such a big deal, but they were all completely silent. Ponyboy knew something was wrong. They were all standing in a circle, in the middle was Johnny and Dallas. Johnny was resting on Dally, and he did not look good. His face was stained with bruises, dried-up blood and tears. He was staring up at Dally (who looked mad as hell) with a scared look in his eyes. Ponyboy put two and two together, and knew that after Ponyboy ran away from the Socs and left Johnny behind, he got jumped. And Dally sure wasn't happy. Nobody did that to Johnnycake. And Dally wasn't gonna let those Socs get away with this…

* * *

><p>A few days later word got around town and there was gonna be a rumble. Ponyboy couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault. If he stayed with Johnny, maybe none of this would of happened.<p>

The night of the rumble Ponyboy was outside Buck's waiting for Dallas and Johnny to come out. He hated going in there, especially right now with all the greasers angry and getting ready for the rumble. He was walking around the building when suddenly someone grabbed him by the arm. It was Cherry. He hadn't seen her since the other night. She lead him to the back of the building where no one could see them. She smiled at him for a second, then held out her palm. She had a message on it for him:

"_Will you run away with me?" _

Ponyboy thought about it for a minute. Running away meant leaving Soda, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Darry. He thought of what would happened to them if he just up and left. But he also thought of how badly he wanted to get out of Tulsa. Just get away from the greasers and Socs and go somewhere where no one knew anything about him. And how he just wanted to spend forever with Cherry.

He looked at for a minute. He then found a piece of chalk off the ground to give her his answer. He wrote:

"_I can't"_

Then walked over to the other side of the building. Cherry looked at it for a moment in disbelief? What did he mean that he couldn't? The other night they talked about someday leaving Tulsa to be together, and he changed his mind? With a little bit of anger and heartbreak mixed together, Cherry ran off. But a few moments later Pony returned from the other side of the building wondering where Cherry went…

* * *

><p>The rumble was held on the roof of Buck's, if they did it anywhere else the fuzz might show up and call it off and everyone would get in trouble. Some people like Johnny (Who was still recovering and couldn't) , and guys' girlfriends were sitting off to the side watching. Dallas threw the first punch of course, hitting Bob right in the mouth.<p>

Soon everyone was going crazy, grabbing somebody, throwing punches, trying not to get hit. Ponyboy was there, but he wasn't fighting. He was scanning the crowd for Cherry, hoping she would be there. She was, even though she hated fights. She came to tell Pony off.

The two finally found one another, and Cherry did not look happy. Ponyboy reached his arms out to her but she pushed them away. Then punched him square in the face. Her hit was filled with the anger and heartbreak she felt earlier, and it was more powerful then any other punches that were being thrown at the rumble. It was so strong, in fact, Ponyboy began to fall backwards. Cherry then realized what she had done.

She tried to grab him but it was too late, Ponyboy had tripped off the roof and was now falling two stories down to the hard pavement below. Cherry ran as fast as she could down the stairs to get to him. But by the time she got to him, he was laying there, in pain, slowly dying. She sat down beside, he looked up at her in pain, as if he was trying to tell her something, then looked over at the wall. Cherry looked too.

It was the side he walked off to after he wrote _"I can't". _Cherry could see now he walked away because he ran out of room and wanted to finish. The rest of the message was right in front of her:

"…_Wait to spend my life with you."_

Cherry broke out in tears, She couldn't believe what she had done. She hugged Ponyboy as his slowly heart slowly stopped beating.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, sad ending I know :( Once again go check the music video out if you wanna, and thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
